Missing Slash Scenes: Mirror Image - HIMYM
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Here's a rewrite slash version of Mirror Image, if you think that it will ruin Zach Mosby (MOC) and such for you, then don't click, but if not, please do. Contains: Marshall/Zach(MOC) & Ted/Zach[incest] & Ted/Marshall/Zach and mentions of other pairings etc. Please R&R, I beg you.
1. Chapter 1: Mirror Image rewrite

**a/n: So I was reading Mirror Image and I couldn't help but picturing this going a whole other way, of course there were under-tones, so that is what this is based from. Hope you Enjoy!**

**...**

**Missing Slash Scenes (or a rewrite if you will): Mirror Image **  
><em>Based from chapter 1 of Mirror Image<em>  
><em>Contains Slash: ZachMarshall ; refernced Ted/Zach & Marshall/Ted & Marshall/Lily & Marshall/Ted/Lily_

_..._  
><strong>mirror|rorrim image|egami<strong>  
><em>...<em>

Zach Mosby took a deep breath before he rapped his knuckles against the worn wood of the apartment door. He was sure this was where Ted still lived; his older twin brother by fourteen-minutes and nine-seconds, though that timed separation had no meaning for them. They hadn't seen each other in years (since they went to different collages), but talked on the phone as much as regular siblings did. This was the last address that he had for Ted and he'd lost his number since his phone was fried…when he'd last tried the number, it was out of order so his brother must have gotten a new phone.

He was in New York this weekend, so he thought that he would pay a visit. Okay, so that wasn't the complete truth... his wife left him and he had nowhere else to go. He needed to see his brother, his literal other half.

Before he could get any more depressed thinking about it, the apartment door opened.

"Ted?" the rather tall man in the doorway said. It wasn't out of the ordinary for the two of them to be mistaken for one another, especially when no one knew him. "Did you lose your key?" The Mosby opened his mouth to correct the other man, but he was already seated back on the sofa.

Zach had never met the man in person, but he remembered the photos that Ted had sent him. "...Marshall...?" he tried hesitantly, he was sure that was the name marked on the back because it sure as hell wasn't Lily.

"Yes, Ted?" Marshall said patiently as he flicked through the channel's on the TV.

"I'm, uh, not Ted." Zach said uncertainly.

Marshall turned and looked at him from top to bottom to top again, appraising him. Zach couldn't help the shiver at the intense gaze "Of course you are,"

"No, I'm not." Zach said truthfully; willing Marshall to understand, it wouldn't do to be mistaken for his brother if the way his brother talked about the man was anything to go by.

"I am looking right at you, Ted, you can't deny this." Marshall stood from his spot and took a step towards Zach, still in the open doorway.

"I'm denying this, Marshall." Zach gave him a very serious look. "But I am not Ted."

"Right." Marshall crossed his arms over his chest. "Who put you up to this, hmm? Was it Barney?"

"No one put me up to this," Zach sighed; who knew it was this difficult to visit one's brother?

Marshall seemed to pause for a moment, and a light went off in his eyes. "Oh! Alright. Roll-play, huh? Good going, Lily… I can get into this." A sly look over-came him as he rubbed his hands together.

He internally groaned. "Marshall..." he tried again, but Marshall shook his head.

"You poor man, in an accident and you've forgotten who you are." He looked at the shorter man with sympathy, playing along.

Despite himself, that gave Zach just the idea to solve this whole misunderstanding. "I have I.D., that'll prove it!" And he started to pat himself down, looking for his wallet.

"You don't have to prove anything, Teddybear." Marshall stepped closer to him and reached out to stop his wandering hand. "But if you feel you have to, let me help."

Zach looked up him open-mouthed as his big hand started to wander and gasped when his buttock was grasped through his jeans. Did that...

"Not there," Marshall whispered sensually into his ear, sending shivers through the man. "What about here?"

Zach choked as his cock was palmed through his jeans this time, jolts of pleasure going through him as Marhsall continued to rub. The Mosby's want of this not to get any further out of hand was slowly going down the preverbal drain the more the tall man drew him in; he hadn't been touch like this since... the thought almost brought him back to the real world before his half-hardened cock drug him back under. He groaned and Marshall swallowed the sound in a wet kiss.

"We can't..." Zach started as soon as they parted for the sole purpose of oxygen.

"Lily won't mind," Marshall murmured, hugging their bodies flush together. "She never minds a roll-play, even if it's just the two of us."

"O-okay," Zach was surprised to find himself saying. Of course he didn't want to intrude on Ted, Marshall, and Lily's thing, but after everything, he couldn't seem to stop himself. He wanted to feel what Ted felt, to have that surrounded love and lust... just this once.

Marshall closed the door behind with his fingertips and then turned and pulled Zach down on the raised floor that lead to either his and Lily's room or Ted's own, with the smaller man laying beneath him.

Marshall kissed him briefly before he went lower and nuzzled the bulge of Zach's hardened cock straining to get from the tight confines, and the Eriksen was happy to oblige the appendage. With deft fingers he unbuckled the belt, popped the button and pulled the zipper and started to pull the material down. Zach assisted, toeing off his shoes and lifting his hips and Marshall pulled both his jeans and boxers down in one-go, tossing them aside.

Zach sucked a breath through his teeth as his throbbing cock bobbed free, pulsing and already weeping pre-cum despite the fact that it wasn't completely masted yet. Marshall smiled down at the organ, and Zach didn't have to wonder if his and Ted's were the same, because he already _knew_ they were.

"God, Ted, your cock is so beautiful." Zach blushed; he didn't think anyone had ever called his cock beautiful, at least no one besides Ted.

Marshall took it in his rough palm, the limb nearly enveloping it, it seemed and Zach groaned as a couple strokes solved his problem and he was rock hard. His back arched off the hardwood flooring as his head was suddenly enveloped in moist-warmth, and he didn't have to look to know Marshall had taken him in his mouth. It had been such as long time since he had one, his wife Carry never seemed to want to, and that should have been a clue itself. He pushed the thoughts of her form his head as his cock was pulled further into the warmth and he moaned as the man started to suck and pump his fist at the base of his throbbing cock.

With his other hand, he caressed the flesh of Zach thigh and the smaller man remembered back to a time when he was last touched like this, given such attention; it was before he met Carry, before he met anyone; it was when it was just him and Ted in their shared room.

He bucked his hips, seeking more of the warmth inside Marshall's awesome mouth with his rolling tongue, but he used the arm that he was pumping him with to hold his hips down even as his other hand travelled upward. His fingertips found their way under the hem of Zach shirt, his palm flat against his stomach, feeling the gasping breath flow through him, his flesh jumping at the feather-light touches.

Marshall deep-throated him, cock hard in the confines of his own pants as he finally released the organ from his grasp. Zach instantly felt the loss and made a sound of protest, but that soon turned into something else as Marshall fingered his tight hole between his cheeks.

Zach hissed in pained-pleasure as Marshall pressed the dry digit into his entrance, whose last visitor had been the summer of graduation before he and Ted went their separate ways to attend different collages (where Ted had the fait to meet Marshall and the Lily and fall in love). But he welcomed the intrusion as best he could, the finger wriggling inside of him as his other hand trailed upward further until his fingertips found Zach's nipples and the one place where he and Ted differed.

It was in that moment, perfectly timed that he tongued the slit of Zach's cock, scraped his blunted nail against the man's prostate and tweaked the nipple between his fingertips just the way that Ted like it, and consequently Zach.

Zach cried out as he came down Marshall's willing throat, his hips bucking. Marshall continued to caress the man's cock as he came down from his orgasm, pulling his finger from his entrance, but still found himself tracing the Mosby's nipple or more accurately the barbell piercing through it.

Zach sighed in bliss as Marshall finally released his cock. God, it had been such a long-time since he had felt anything close to that. Still achingly hard, Marshall ignored his own need and crawled up from between Zach's spread legs and pushed the sated man's shirt up to reveal his chest.

"Ted..." he looked down at the nipple piercing that were clearly not Ted's, but maybe the man had just gotten them. He brushed his thumb over one and Zach moaned at the attention. No, clearly these were old news, that meant... "You're not Ted, are you?"

Zach was finally able to focus his gaze and looked at the man sitting over him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. He hadn't thought this far ahead when clearly he should have. He sat up as Marshall sat back, and he cupped his hands around his soft cock, hiding it from view. "I... uh... Marshall... I'm sorry, I tried to tell you, but... no, I'm not Ted."

"Then who are you?"

"His brother... twin brother, as you can see. Zach,"

Marshall blushed. "Zach. Uhm, I am so sorry!" he pushed himself to his feet, his erection tenting his pants in clear view as he looked down at the half-naked man still on the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just done; everything had been Ted, right down to the size of his cock and the taste of his cum; everything but the nipple piercing, and the fact that he _wasn't_ Ted, but his twin brother.

"It's fine, I didn't mean..."

"Here," Marshall handed his pants and boxers over and Zach finally stood and redressed. "So, I guess you're here to see Ted, huh?"

Zach nodded, "That was the plan."

"He must be down at MacLaren's with the others."

Zach nodded in his silence and followed the taller man from the apartment; glad that his identity was finally settled with one of his brother's best-friends [as awkward as it was now, if a bit]; he just hoped that Ted really was downstairs so nothing similar went down.

**mirror|rorrim image|egami**

Zach was hidden from view behind Marshall as they entered the bar, nearly walking into the man when he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, man." Marshall groaned, seeing everyone seated at their favoured booth, everyone including Ted.

"Marshall?" Zach questioned.

Marshall ran a big paw over his face and turned around, looking him at his best-friend's double, his mirror image. He couldn't believe what a big mistake he had made or the fact that after nine-years he never knew that Ted had a twin. In fact, he didn't even know Ted had a sister until five-years ago. "I am so sorry!" he blurted again. "I didn't…"

"I know," Zach shook his head and gave a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck in his own awkwardness and embarrassment. "I didn't try that hard to stop you once you groped me."

"Uh, yeah, sorry about all that." He gestured and gave a nervous chuckle.

"I didn't mind all that much," Zach admitted. "But sorry for putting you in an awkward spot.

"It's fine," Marshall shook his head. After a moment, he stuck his hand out to the man. "I'm Marshall Erikson, by the way, it nice to meet you."

"Zach Mosby." He happily took the other man's hand, unable to stop thinking about how good it felt touching him.

It was a relief to Marshall to finally met properly the man that he had mauled back in the apartment.

"Zach?!"

Both men looked to see Ted jump from the booth next to Lily and come barrelling towards them. Marshall jump out of the way just in time for Ted to throw his arms around his twin. They would have ended up on the bar floor if it weren't for the wall. Marshall watched them for a moment, Zach wrapping his arms around Ted in the same desperate fashion before he finally came to the booth.

"Who's that?" Robin asked, looking over at Ted's back with the others, whomever he was hugging obscured.

"Ted's brother," Marshall said.

"Ted has a brother?" Barney asked, curious.

"Yup," Marshall nodded.

"How come he never told us?" Lily asked, hurt.

"Maybe it was the same reason that Ted never let Barney meet his sister." Robin said.

The others couldn't help laugh at Barney's expense... But who would have thought that it was Marshall's role this time around.

"That's not fair," Barney said, indignant. "I never touched his sister!"

"Yeah," Lily agreed, sarcastically. "Just like you never kissed his mom?"

Barney's silence was all the answer they needed.

Ted buried his face in Zach's neck, soaking his brother's presence up. He hadn't seen Zach in almost two year; lots of thing could have happened in that time. He was always closer to Zach than he was to Heather; whether it was because they were twins or that they were brothers, or that they were closer than that, Ted didn't know - it was always just that way. And for a reason he really didn't understand, he never told his friends about Zach, not even Marshall - his best friend since freshmen year. Maybe it was to preserve him, make him Ted's secret... his little dirty secret.

He pressed his lips to his brother's neck for a moment, taking a deep breath before, finally, Ted release Zach from his bear hug but still kept in contact. And he just stared. When he looked at his brother, he never saw himself, he always saw a completely other person. After a minute or so, Ted grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward the booth where the others sat.

Marshall slid in beside Lily on the bench, and she could instantly discern something was wrong. She grasped his hand.

"Marshmallow?" She murmured. "What's wrong?"

"Lilypad," the guilt was written all over his open face. "I didn't know..."

"Tell me." She squeezed his bigger hand in her smaller ones.

Robin and Barney watched the two curiously from the other side of the bench as Marshall leaned in to whisper to Lily. Whatever Marshall was telling her, had the woman surprised for a moment before her expression settled on appreciation and understanding.

"Lily?" Marshall asked.

"Did you really?" she gasped.

He nodded his head in shame. "I'm sor..."

"What was it like?" she interrupted. "Was it just like Ted?"

Marshall looked at her open-mouthed. "You..."

"Come on, Marshmallow, I wouldn't even have noticed either." She gazed over his shoulder at the two brothers still hugging at the entrance of the bar, Ted holding onto Zach like his life depended on it, the others followed her gaze. "I mean, just_ look_ at them. Bet it was fun!"

"It was pretty fun!" Marshall admitted after a moment, a slow smile spreading across his lips.

"See? I knew it," and she pulled her man in for a hot kiss. She was sure that she could still taste Ted or more Zach, on his tongue and she had to admit that it was kinda hot.

Ted grabbed two extra chairs from the next table over and sat them on the end so he and Zach could sit. Silence met the brothers' ears as Lily, Robin and Barney looked between the two rapidly. Though Marshall had already met Zach, he couldn't help but stare either.

"Guy's," Ted finally said. "This is my brother Zach. And Zach, this is Robin, Barney, Lily and you've met Marshall."

"Two Ted Mosbys? What on Earth was The Man Upstairs thinking?" They all ignored Barney.

"How come you never told us you had a twin brother, Ted?" Lily asked.

Before Ted could truly formulate a reason why he never told any of his friends that fact that he had a twin brother, he noticed something was off... and it had nothing to do with the fact that Zach had the musk of a quickie and Marshall's cologne. Ted grabbed Zach's left hand and jerked it up, staring at the naked ring finger. "Zach? Where's your ring?"

Zach just shrugged his shoulder, nonchalant. "Carry left me," he said simply, taking his hand back.

"What?" Ted demanded. "Why?"

Zach sighed and looked at the others in the booth; these were Ted's friends so he thought it would be fine. He was already friends with Marshall after all. "I caught her in bed," he paused, slightly embarrassed by this next part. "With another woman. . ."

"Aw yeah! Tell me you got in on that, Ted 2.0, that would have been legendary!" Barney cheered with his usual tact. They all sent him glares until Robin elbowed the blond and he put his hand down with a shrug.

Ted put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, a comforting gesture and something else. "Forget about her," Ted told Zach confidently. "She didn't deserve you for all those years. You're right where you belong with me!"

"I guess you're right," Zach smiled as he sat up and grabbed Ted glass full of beer, _this _ was where he was supposed to be, not with Carry. He finished the glass in a few swallows.

Marshall couldn't help but be impressed and whistled. "Wow, you could totally win a contest with that speed."

"You, too, Marshall." He winked and the bigger man turned hot at both the reminder and the suggestion.

"Y-yeah," he swallowed, remembering the taste of Zach spilled on his tongue.

…  
><strong>mirror|rorrim image|egami<strong>

...

**Note: Well? Do you think it worked out or not? Tell me what you think and I hope everything wasn't to OOC. I love How I Met Your Mother, but I haven't had the chance to see the final season... but trust me when I tell you I'm Working On It! :)**

y


	2. Chapter 2: Across the Hall rewrite

**a/n: So I was reading Mirror Image and I couldn't help but picturing this going a whole other way, of course there were under-tones, so that is what this is based from. Hope you Enjoy!**

…

**Missing Slash Scenes (or a rewrite if you will): Mirror Image - Across the Hall**  
><em>Based from chapter 2 of Mirror Image<em>  
><em>Contains Slash: ZachMarshall & Zach/Marshall/Ted & Ted/Zach; referenced Marshall/Ted & Marshall/Lily & Marshall/Ted/Lily, Ted/Robin_

_..._  
><strong>mirror|rorrim image|egami<strong>

...

The tenant from across that hall to Ted and Marshall and Lily's apartment had moved away recently and was up for rent. Zach took it immediately, not even needing to think about it; Ted was right when he said that he belonged with him. Over a time he accumulated his things from Ohio, his divorce with his wife still pending.

Zach needed to be near his brother, and wished that he had come to New York sooner in the first place. Despite the fact that he had moved into the apartment across the hall, he spent most of his time at Ted's anyways; and because he had yet to get his own furniture, it gave him an even better excuse to come over and spend the night.

Ted had feared to leave his brother alone; not on the fact that Ted thought that Zach would try to kill himself or anything, but on the simple fact that Zach's marriage was ruined and he didn't think that his twin should be alone at a time like this.

And, as if old habits died hard, some (aka most) night's Zach slept with him in his bed. They used to do it all the time when they were kids in their shared room, but their parents tried to put a stop to it when they got to high school (without much result).

It was one such night and Zach took great comfort in his brother's presence next to him.

Zach's eyes were closed though he wasn't asleep, tucked under the covers next to a sleeping Ted. It had been about three weeks since he had first come here, and this was the first time he allowed himself to think about past events. He couldn't believe that Carry, his wife for four years, the women he had fallen in love with five years prior to that, had cheated on him—with a woman. Zach couldn't really find it in himself to hate her, or really blame her; who was he to deny her sexual preference? …Because he couldn't deny his.

When he was with Ted, he wondered why he had even thought that he loved Carry in the first place. Of course, she was beautiful and smart; but she could never compare to his brother… or to Marshall.

He knew that this marriage made him look like a failure, and sometimes he couldn't help but feel like one, too. His wife had cheated on him, and though it didn't matter if it was with a man or a woman, it still said that he hadn't paid the woman enough mind and had driven her to cheat on him for some needed attention... but that, too, wasn't true. Zach had thought that they had a happy marriage, they always went out, their sex life was never dull, the year before they had even talked about having children. He just didn't know where things went wrong…

He felt unshed tears build behind his eyes, but squeezed them away; he promised himself that he wasn't going to cry... he had done that in the motel room that he had been staying in before he came to New York.

Zach unconsciously shifted closer to his brother under the blanket, pressing close, trying to draw strength from his relaxed form. Ted moaned lightly, but didn't wake. On instinct he reached out and pulled Zach towards him. He wrapped an arm around his waist and buried his face in the crook of Zach's neck. Zach relaxed into him, embracing their entwined bodies, his eyes slipping closed again; the comfort and love Ted provided allowing an untroubled sleep to claim him again.

**mirror|rorrim image|egami**

Marshall looked from the TV as one of the Mosby twins came from the bedroom, clad in a pair of blue plaid pyjama bottoms and a dark green plain t-shirt. His dark hair was mussed and his feet bare as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes... and he looked just so damn sexy.

Marshall was still finding it slightly hard to tell Zach and Ted apart; they really were identical. Though he had become close with Ted's twin (even after their hot and embarrassing first-encounter), now considering him a friend, hanging out with him as much as he did the others... but sometime it was still hard to figure out who was who. But Marshall had discovered small mannerisms about both that distinguished them from each other.

Today he found out who this twin was when he saw the Mosby pause as he stretched; his hands clasped as his arms stretched over and slightly behind his head. The shirt that he was wearing tightened around his chest for a moment and Marshall could make out the faint outlines of each of Zach's nipple piercing (the ones that made him realize that it truly wasn't Ted [and that Zach's nipples were more sensitive than Ted's]).

"Good morning, Zach."

Zach smiled at him. "Morning, Marshall."

Zach sat down next to Marshall on the couch, crossing his ankles on the corner of the coffee table much like Ted. "What are you watching?" he asked.

"Survivor," Marshall told him.

"Really?" Zach's brows rose. "Without Lily?"

Marshall laughed, "No way would I chance that; it's a repeat."

Zach nodded his understanding; Survivor was just that type of show.

"Where's Ted?"

"Still sound asleep. Lily?"

"Out with Robin... Have you found a job yet?" Marshall asked, curious as he stood from the couch to go to the kitchen.

Zach shook his head. "You would think that it would be easy to find a place of employment in New York City, but it's actually pretty difficult."

Marshall came back from the kitchen, a mug of hot coffee in each hand. He gave a cup to Zach, who gave him a thankful smile, before he took his seat next to the twin, taking a sip from his own mug.

"Who could have thought that getting a job as a chef wouldn't come ready to cook." Zach joked badly.

"You'll get there," Marshall assured him, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Zach still remembered the first time that hand touched him, the _way_ it had touched him. He thought that it would have been the first and only time, but it hadn't been. He grinned at him suddenly. "Do you think that I should dye my hair? I'm thinking blond."

"What?" Marshall said in surprise. "Why?" he liked Zach just the way he was.

"Well, it would be easier to tell us apart." Zack told him, "I know that you don't have much trouble and Lily's getting it, but Barney's clueless and you'd think that because Robin slept with Ted that she would be able to us apart..."

"You shouldn't do it just because of us." Marshall told him in concern.

"Well, it's not _just _because of that." Zach said, his expression suddenly changing to one slightly more depressed. "I figure that some change might do me some good..."

Marshall was sad for a moment, his hand moving to clasp the side of his neck. "Okay," he nodded and then commenced to look at Zach thoughtfully.

Zach couldn't help but turn warm under the Lawyer's intense gaze, it was a reaction that he couldn't quite help. But he sat still under the gaze, his scrutiny deep as he took Zach's chin and moved his face this way and that, getting all the angles before he ran his fingers through the short dark locks and then he finally sat back again.

"Ted did this once before," Marshall told him, and a laughable look crossed Zach's face as he said this. "We said that there should be only one blond in the group, so it was a good thing that Barney was it." he continued, "Ted said that if Barney wasn't a blond that he could be, and so he dyed his hair."

"And?" Zach asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Marshall glanced behind them to Ted's closed bedroom door. "You sure he's still asleep?"

Zach nodded.

"Don't ever tell him this… He did pull it off, and I'm pretty sure that he knew that. It seemed to go to his head though, so we made a plan and got him to rinse the dye out. He was so disappointed..."

Zach's nostrils flared lightly as he tried not to laugh. "Blond it is!"

Marshall flashed him a grin.

**mirror|rorrim image|egami**

Since Zach had moved to New York, Ted had gotten into the habit of feeling the other side of his bed for his brother. He remembered floating to the surface of wakefulness, Zach seeking him under the blankets and glued himself to his mirror image, and then drift back to sleep. But when he woke up this morning, he was naked and alone. And now here he stood in the bathroom doorway, looking at the scene before him with a mixture of heat and jealousy... he couldn't help it. Evert since Zach and Marshall told him and Lily what happened that first day... and it hadn't been the last time either.

Zach was bent over the edge of the tub, shirtless, and Marshall was bent over him in turn, his package very near the back of the smaller man's head. If Ted didn't know better, he would think that it was something that it was not... which he did.

Hot jealousy ripped through him, but he cut that out cold turkey when he spotted the empty dye box on the lid of the closed toilet. He let out a laugh of relief.

"What are you doing?" Ted finally spoke up, taking a step into the bathroom.

"Welcome to the land of the living," came Zach's muffled greeting.

Marshall rinsed Zach hair, before putting the shower cap over his head. He went to the sink and washed his hands, drying them on the towel, he leaned against the sink as Zach stood from the tub. Ted couldn't help but notice the half-mast in Marshall's track pants.

"You didn't answer my question." Ted said, looking between the two of them. "Why are you dying your hair?"

"Change," Zach said in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Change for what?" Ted said, instantly awake and aware, shoving his other lustful thoughts aside.

Zach shrugged his shoulders and Marshall briefly squeezed the naked flesh. "Just change in general."

"This isn't because of Carry, is it?" Ted asked, his voice going soft.

"Ted," Zach said, stepping to his brother, a hand on his tee clad chest. "Finding Carry with that woman was like a wake-up call; it was like the world saying that it wasn't meant to be. We had just met too early; it wasn't like it is with Marshall and Lily—they're soul mates, me and Carry weren't. It's as simple as that. You and I, and the others..." he briefly glanced over his shoulder at Marshall, "that is."

"Zach. . ." Ted trailed off, staring into the familiar brown eyes. He could see the desperation and hurt there, the need for him to understand and the need for his support and the nee for _him_. Ted pulled his brother into a crushing hug. "Sometimes, change is a good thing." he whispered in agreement.

Zach hugged him back, burying he face in Ted's neck. Ted pulled back slightly and cupped his brother's face and then crushed his lips that fit just right with his own.

Marshall watched the brothers, a small moan leaving his lips as he could feel the coil in the pit of his stomach. Watching them like this, he couldn't stand to be left out, he refused to be.

"I'm here, too, you know." He told them.

They parted, flushed and breathless and looked at him with the exact same expression and Marshall groaned again.

"What are you waiting for, the man?"

"Oh, yeah!" he whooped and leapt into the awesome sandwich.

Barney was always going on and on about having a threesome with twins, though Marshall knew that this wasn't quite what he was talking about, Marshall was the one that was riding the Tricycle, not him... and the Mosby Model was the best kind.

He felt two hands reach into his pants, one grasping his quickly hardening cock and the other tracing the globe of his ass; it felt like they were from the same pair, but he knew that they weren't

In cases like this, change was only two of a kind.

"Oh, God!" Marshall cried out as he was Mosbied right there on the bathroom floor.

_..._  
><strong>mirror|rorrim image|egami<strong>

...

**Note: I know there ain't as much (slash) detail and such in this chapter, but I hoped that you liked it anyways. Hope you review, thanks!**

**Woke up this morning and my mom said: "I had crappy nightmares last night," and I gave a secret smile and thought "I dreamt of Ted's taint" (wtf lol) all in all it was a good night. Please just ignore me and tell me your thoughts :)**

y


End file.
